Save Me
by GIRloveswafflesandtacos
Summary: Zim hasn't been in school for days. he must be planning something big. But when Dib goes to Zim's house, he's not there, and GIR is broken. Will Dib be able to save Zim before it's too late?
1. Captured

**Hey peoples! I've had this idea in my head for quite some time, so Ima gonna FINALLY get it out! yay! and before you say anything: yes, it is a short chapter. But it's a cliffhanger, and i want to keep it that way. This story will also have three different endings, and two of them include character deaths. just to let ya know. Also, I have Not dropped legend of flora. I'm writing chapter ten, chapter one of another fanfic that is soon to be published, and of course this one. so, yea. enough talk, to the story!**

* * *

Zim grumbled as he went down in the elevator from his bedroom to the ground level. Another filthy day on this filthy planet going to that filthy school down the road. As usual, he was greeted by a tackle to the face by GIR. "HI MASTAH! GUESS WHAT?! I MADE WAFFLES JUST FOR YOU!" he screamed in the Irken's face.  
"Let me guess, there's soap and peanuts in them?" he replied.  
"MMHM!" he hummed, nodding his head violently. GIR jumped off of Zim and ran back into the kitchen. Zim tiredly followed GIR, the smell of waffles almost sickening. Who knows what he put in them this time. he sat down at the table and GIR happily set a huge stack of waffles in front of him. he took a tiny bite and almost gagged. There was definitely something other than just peanuts and soap in them. He shoved the rest of the waffles into his PAK to spare the tiny robot's feelings. GIR came back with an even bigger waffle stack, but Zim pushed it away. "I have to go to skool, GIR." he said chuckling. he then got up from his seat and walked towards the front door.

About halfway there, the entire base went black. "What the-" Zim trailed off. All he could see was a faint purple glow. "No, I don't think you're going anywhere, Zim." said a voice he recognized as- no. It couldn't be. He had gotten rid of her years ago. But there was only one person with that voice. Tak. That purple glow was the last thing he saw before everything went completely black.

**like i said, short chapter. i pretty much explained everything i needed to explain in the extremely long intro, so, review! fav! follow! eat a moose! see ya.**


	2. Broken

**HIYA! Just to warn you, this chapter will be kinda depressing, and Zim is kind of out of character. but given the circumstances, i think anyone would act like Zim in this chappie. anyways, I forgot to say in the first chapter that I do not own anyone who will be in this story, and I don't have any OCs in it either. I also decided that it will still have three endings, but instead of two character death endings, it would be a character death and ZADR. but that won't be for a while. so if ya don't like ZADRy stuffs, then don't read the chapter named ZADR ending XD pretty simple. so yea. YAY CHAPPIE 2!**

* * *

Zim woke up in a glass cage, in a dim room. Tak walked into the room, smiling evilly. "There's no point in escaping. That cage that you're in is made of a material i invented myself, and it's nearly indestructible. nothing from your PAK will be able to destroy it. It can only be opened from the outside, and I'm not gonna open it. Looks like your SOL, Zim." she said his name like it was an insult.  
"The tallests will suspect something's up when I don't report to them." he sneered.  
"Wow. You're even more stupid then I remember. The Tallests LIED to you, Zim. But I've told you this before. They never gave you a secret mission, and they never liked you. You were just a destruction crazy defective that was always getting in their way. You ruin everybody's life, both people you have and haven't met, heck, you ruined MY life because of a stupid snack! You killed two tallests, plunged Irk into darkness for multiple years TWICE, and ruined impending doom 1! So, I'm going to do what the tallests should have done in the first place, and get rid of you for good." the words she said hurt him worse than falling in a swimming pool would. His eyes grew wide when the last thing she said sank in. He backed up to the back of his cage. Tak cackled and said, "Not such a fearless invader now that you're in trouble, are you?" with that she walked back out of the room.

Zim slid down to the ground, for the first time in his life not knowing what to do. "There's got to be someone that doesn't hate me. I AM ZIM! No one can TRULY hate Zim. Except for Tak. There's go to be a video thingamabob in my PAK somewhere... YES! ZIM HAS FOUND ONE!" he shouted victoriously. "Now to figure out who would help me..."

Tak's P.O.V.  
Zim's muffled outburst through the door made Tak raise an eyebrow, but she just figured it was just Zim being Zim. She had so many ideas on how to get rid of him, but couldn't decide on which to choose. "What do you think, Mimi?" she sighs, "If only i programmed you to talk... hey, that's a good idea! Mimi! Meet me in the lab." she then stepped into an elevator that brought her to the lab on her now fairly large ship, forgetting about her Irken hostage for now.

Dib's P.O.V

Dib and Gaz were eating dinner when he asked, "Hey Gaz, did you see Zim at school today? He wasn't in class."  
"No, and I couldn't care less. Maybe he finally gave up and went back to whatever planet he came from and you'll FINALLY shut up about him. I'm gonna go play vampire piggy slayer. Disturb me and you're dead." she then grabbed her Game Slave and walked out of the kitchen. "I don't know. he wouldn't just give up like that..." he trailed off.

Zim's P.O.V. 1 week later

Zim was burnt and bruised inside and out from Tak's torture. She had force fed him meat, filled his cage halfway with water, and removed his PAK for 9 minutes, and those are only the things he remembered. The rest of the week was a blur of pain and exhaustion. Right now, Tak was was planning other things to do to him, or at least that's what he thought she was doing. He just wanted the torture to end. 'I still have that video thingamabob... NO! I won't even consider that! I'm an Irken Invader!' he said silently. 'But I guess it wouldn't hurt to call GIR...'

Dib's P.O.V. 1 hour earlier

"It's been a week since Zim has been at school. He has to be planning something HUGE. If Zim is planning something huge, then I HAVE TO STOP HIM!" he shouted from in his room. He could hear Gaz scream "BE QUIET." down the hall. Dib ran out of the bedroom and through the front doorway towards the Irken's base. "AHA! I've caught you Zim! Now it's time to pay the price for- Zim?" the room was was dark except for the sunlight coming from the few windows and doorway. He turned on the lights as he explored the base, but found nothing. Then he noticed that the lawn gnomes hadn't attacked him either. Weird. When he checked the lawn again, and saw that they were smashed.  
He then checked the kitchen, but all he saw was an old stack of uneaten waffles. He turned around to leave, when something shiny caught his eye. As he inched closer, he realized that it was GIR. The thing was, the little robot was broken. It looked like someone, or something had ripped the tiny S.I.R unit little blue rectangle on his stomach was open, and a bunch of wires were cut. He found one of his legs across on the other side of the kitchen. "What happened to you?" he whispered, holding the little robot's leg. He got up and found some tools nearby. 15 minutes later, GIR's ctan eyes were glowing again. "HI MARY!" he screamed, waving his arm so fast Dib was surprised that it didn't fall off. He smiled at the S.I.R unit's nickname for him. he remembered the first time he had called him that. It was when he had given up on hunting Zim and GIR had come to him so he could get his couch back.(reference to mopiness of doom. if you don't know what that is, look it up.) Dib shook his head. He had to focus. "What happened here GIR? When I came here, Zim was gone and you were broken."  
"Well, Mastah didn't want my waffles, and he wanna go to skool, but then it got all dark when he was leavin', and Mastah said somethin' but then a GIANT taco hit me! And that's how da world was made and I was friends with a moose."  
"Well that made absolutely NO sense whatsoever." he mumbled.  
"GIR," a weak voice said from the living room.  
GIR gasped, "That's Mastah!" he ran out of the room, "HI MASTAH!" he screamed. Dib ran into the living room, and saw that the tiny robot was talking to the t.v. "Mary's here!" he said and Dib stepped in front of the screen.  
"Dib-stink?" Zim gasped, shocked. Dib could barely recognize the tiny invader. He was covered in burns, cuts, and bruises. It also looked like he hadn't slept in days, and his invader uniform was tattered, his PAK covered in scratches. "Zim? Where are you? Who did this to you?" the human asked, concerned.  
"Tak- she, she took me to her ship, and has been torturing me ever since. I think it's been a week, but I can't tell anymore. I-I think her ship is orbiting Earth, but I'm not sure. Oh Irk, she's coming-" the transmission was cut. For the first time in his eight years of being on Earth, Dib saw true fear in the little Irken's eyes.

* * *

**Poor Zimmy. welp, that was chapter 2! now to type chapter 3! and 1... and 10. i have a lot of stories to write XD oh and seriously, if you don't know what mopiness of doom is, LOOK IT UP! IT'S SO AWESOME! hehe. sorry. anyways, REVIEW! later.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hai guys! Sorry for the lack of chapters in both stories, 7th grade is hard. You don't get much free time. But I am almost done with the newest chapter in the legend of flora, so hold your cacti. Anyways, this is a depressing chapter, but it's a long one! Yay! Dib is finally aware of the plot and stuff! Momareyouproudofme?! Aaaaanywho, enjoy!

Dib's P.O.V.

"Why was mastah all purpley Mary?" GIR asked, confused.

"Do you remember when Tak came to Earth a few years ago and you helped defeat her by making her robot act all crazy?"

"Oh you mean the kitty? I like her!"

"Well the kitty's master has been hurting Zim while you were broken." Dib explained. The little S.I.R. gasped like it was unbelievable. "Then we gots to save him Mary!" He shouted, tugging on Dib's arm.

"I know, I know, I just need to figure out how," he said, still staring at the now black screen.

Zim's P.O.V. (dis is gonna be depressing folks)

Zim quickly put away his video thingamabob and went to the back of his cage. Tak walked in, smiling evilly. "Ready for another round, Zim?" she walked over to a table full of buttons, levers, and knobs. (oh my) "I just hope that you don't drown," she said with fake sympathy. She presses a button and water started trickling into the cage. Fear creeped into his chest. More water. More burns. She turned a knob and the water flowed in faster.

Soon enough the water level was past the top of his boots, and he drew in a sharp breath, the liquid sizzling against his skin. It reached his waist within minutes, making his squeedilyspooch feel like it was on fire. It reached his chest, then his neck, and soon enough he had to flail his arms to keep his head above the water. His motions made the pain ten times worse, but that was the last thing on his mind. He could hear Tak's cackles behind the glass, but it sounded far away. The pain was overwhelming now. He couldn't feel his legs anymore. He kept frantically moving though, it wasn't really swimming, he never had the reason to learn. Now he wishes that he did. His vision went blurry, and everything was getting darker. Was Tak ringing a bell? He could've sworn she was. The last of his vision faded, and his body went limp. He started sinking.

Tak's P.O.V.

Tak cackled as she watched her enemy flail around in the water. Revenge was so sweet. She saw his body go limp. Did he give up so soon? What a weakling. She rolled her eyes and pushed a button. She couldn't let him die yet; she still had plans for him. This was, of course, just distractions so she could prepare for the REAL fun. The water level lowered, leaving his limp form on the ground. She smiled. If he can't handle these 'appetizers', so to speak, Tak didn't know how long he would last when the real fun began. She walked out of the room before he woke up again. She had a lot of planning to do.

Dib's P.O.V.

Dib frantically searched the lab for anything that could be useful on his journey. He had found a backpack, some tools, and a first aid kit so far. He searched the lab. On the wall in a glass case was a gun. He broke the glass and pulled it out, then put it in the backpack. Perfect. He decided to leave Zim's voot cruiser here and ran to his own house. He ran inside. As expected, Gaz was in the living room playing on her game slave. "I'm gonna go into space in Tak's ship. I don't know when I'll be back." He told her.

She muttered a "whatever" and kept playing.

Dib rolled his eyes and walked into the garage. He walked up to the covered ship and pulled the white sheet off of it. He quickly hopped in and turned it on, flipping controls and pressing buttons. He took a deep breath. "let's do this." He pressed the gas and the ship jerked forward. He eased his way out of the garage, and shot into the air.

YAY! DIB IS FINALLY SAVING ZIMMEH! He haz a gun… O.O. Itz so awesome. Anyways, REVIEW! EAT SOME CAKE! OWN A COW! And ALWAYS remember, swans go meow. Kthxbai!


	4. Chapter 4

HELLO PEOPLE! MORE SAVE ME! Yayz :3 anyways, this chappie is ultra long so yup. Oh and if you see anything with ' ' around them then its the person thinking. Yup. Rawr. Well I haz nothing else to say so….. TO THE STORY!

PREVIOUSLY ON LEG- I MEAN SAVE ME~ okay so Zim is passed out and incredibly burned, while Dib is in Tak's old voot to get to Tak's new ship and stuff. Moo.

Zim's P.O.V.

Zim's eyes slowly opened, and he wondered where he was, and why he was in so much pain. The past week then came back to him, and he shuddered. He wondered where Tak was now. Whatever she's doing can't be good. He managed to push himself up, but he knew he wasn't going to stand anytime soon. He inspected the burns all over his body. There wasn't one place on the Irkens body that wasn't burned. Zim frowned, and tried to think of a way to escape. Maybe Tak had lied about the impenetrable cage?

His PAK legs extended and carried him to the wall of the cage that was facing the control panel. A laser protruded from his PAK and Zim activated it, hoping that it would melt the material. All it did was slightly tint the surface and smoke a lot. He frowned, his eyes focused on the glass in front of him. He tried a series of tools from his PAK, but they only slightly scratched the surface. The Irken finally gave up, having tried every possible thing in his PAK. He went back to his corner in the back of the cage and sat there.

Zim soon got extremely bored and decided to call the Dib again, if he was still at the base. He pulled out his video thingamabob (it really had a label that says that) and tried calling the base. GIR answered once again. "HI MASTAH! Why are you so purpley?"

"Hi, GIR. Tak used water to burn me. Is the Dib there?"

"Oh! Mary's not here. HE FLEW INTO THE SKY IN A FLAMING BALL OF CHEESE! He used the ship that the Kitty's mastah had!"

"Dib used Tak's old ship? I'll call that then. You stay there until I get back, do you understand?"

"OKAY!" Zim smiled lightly and cut the transmission. He had forgotten that Dib still had the ship.

"Now to call Dib."

Dib's P.O.V.

'I wonder what she's doing to him now' Dib thought as he reached the atmosphere. It had only been a few minutes since he took off, but it seemed like forever. He finally left the atmosphere. "Zim said her ship was probably orbiting Earth… that could be anywhere!" he muttered. He searched the area, and saw something in the distance. When Dib reached it, it turned out to be just a satellite. The human frowned and kept searching. Not far away, there was a large structure. Dib flew towards that. Suddenly something beeped on his dashboard, and heard an artificial voice say "Incoming transmission." He quickly pressed a button and the screen changed to Zim's face. "Zim?! What did she do to you?!"

His voice was even weaker than before. "Tak burned me. With water. Again. Where are you?"

"I'm just outside the ship. Can you give me any idea of where you are?"

He looked around the room. "I see a map. Uh, second floor, sector three."

"Thanks. See you in a minute?"

"I guess. And hurry up would you? I almost drowned once today." Dib playfully rolled his eyes and cut the transmission. When he reached the ship, he saw how big it was. Not as big as the massive, but big enough to have a small docking bay. 'Maybe I won't set off an alarm since I'm using one of Tak's ships' he thought. The ship flew into the docking bay and Dib jumped out of it once it had landed. "Second floor, sector three. Right." He found an elevator and pushed the button for the second floor. He found a camera and quickly smashed it. The elevator let him out and he ran down the hall. "Sector one…. Sector two…."

"What are you doing here?" a voice inquired. He gulped and turned around.

"Mimi? You can talk?"

"Mistress programmed me to be able to speak. I'm going to ask you one more time. What are you doing here?" she pulled out a gun. Beads of sweat gathered on the human's forehead. 'How am I going to get out of this?'

"Well, uh, you see…" he had an idea. " I heard that Tak was torturing Zim, so I came to watch. We are, after all, mortal enemies."

"Fair enough. Mistress is on the first floor in sector five. Zim is on this floor in sector three. I will let mistress know you're here."

"Thanks. I'm going to be in the room with Zim." Mimi nodded and ran off, most likely to tell Tak that he was there. That meant he had to do this quick. He ran to the giant doors that would lead to sector three. He paused, took a deep breath, and opened them.

Tak's P.O.V.

Tak was putting final touches on her plan that would not only bring the end of Zim, but also the end of the pathetic humans and would make her a hero to the Tallests. It was the perfect plan, and it was completely foolproof. "Mistress," Tak smiled at Mimi's voice.

"Yes Mimi?"

"A human from Earth is on the ship to watch you torture Zim. He claims to be Zim's mortal enemy, and also appears to be the big headed boy you met during your time on Earth."

Tak was shocked by this news. "How did he get here?"

"By your old voot it appears."

"Hm. Clever. He was able to fix that old thing?"

"It appears so."

"Where is he now?"

"Sector three on the second floor."

"Monitor the cameras. Make sure he's not up to anything tricky."

"Yes mistress." With that she walked out of the room. Tak kept working on her plan.

Dib's P.O.V.

"It took you long enough." Was the first thing Zim said.

"Sorry. I ran into Mimi on the way here. You look terrible."

"That's what water and meat does to an Irken." He said simply. "You might want to take out the cameras. They're probably monitoring them now. There's exactly six in here." He pointed them out.

"Thanks. How did you find them?" the cameras were fairly well hidden.

"Let's just say I had a lot of free time."

Dib nodded and pulled out the gun from his backpack. "Is that the gun from my lab?" Zim asked.

"Yeah. I thought it might be useful." Dib then shot the cameras. "I'm glad I brought it."

"Me too. There should be a release button on that control panel over there. Just please be careful of what you press, I already almost drowned once today," Dib nodded and walked over to the control panel.

Tak's P.O.V.

Mimi ran back into the room where Tak was working. "Mistress, all transmissions with the cameras in Zim's room have been severed."

"I knew that human was up to no good. Go see what they're doing."

"Yes mistress."

Dib's P.O.V.

After accidentally burning Zim with meat, Dib found the release button. "Okay, let's get you out of here." He walked into the cage and helped the Irken up. He winced, but stood anyways. "Can you walk?"

"Of course I can! Eh, maybe." He said, leaning against the glass.

"We need to get out of here."

"I know, just give Zim a minute." Dib sighed and picked the Irken up bridal style. Zim obviously didn't like this, and it wasn't the best moment in his life either. He carried him out of the cage and set him down on a computer chair that was in front of the control panel. "I have PAK legs you know." He pointed out. Dib sighed in frustration.

"Let's just get out of here."

"Sure. If Tak knows you're here, we don't have long."

"No, we don't."

"Get your gun."

"That would help." Dib grabbed his gun and they walked to the door.

"You ready?" Dib asked. Zim simply nodded.

THE END! Of the chapter X3 this took so looong to tyyyyype but its fiiiiiiiiiinally dooooone! I keep forgetting to say that this fanfiction is inspired by the comic Tales of Doom by 10rsy on DeviantArt! So check it out! 'Cuz that comic is WAY less depressing then this one! My favorite quote from that comic is "I was busy _dying _stupid" XDDD Hehehe I love the conversations between Zimmeh and Dibbers in this chapter X3 anyways… I STILL NEED TO FIND MY BLUETOOTH KEYBOARD AAARGH AND MY IPAD WONT CHAAAAARGE XD I need a new charger or something this one is not working… anyways bai~!


	5. Chapter 5

LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA hello and welcome to another chapter of SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEE :3 I still don't have internet as I write this but you know, 's all good. I LOVE SEASON 2 OF LEGEND OF KORRA! That was completely off topic BUT I DON'T CARE ITS AWESOME! Jerjkfrhjkrhklsjgkjhdsjghrtkjghjrt Wan is so cool anywaaaays, hope ya like! I keep forgetting to say this but I do not own invader Zim. EDIT: okay Legend of Korra got 10 times more dramatic and the use of the word spirit or spirits in every other sentence is kinda annoying BUT ITS STILL AWESOME X3 EDIT AGAIN: this chapter will have minor-ish language.

Dib's P.O.V.

They never even made it to the elevator. Tak was waiting at the end of the hallway for them with an evil smile on her face. "Leaving so soon, Human? I thought you would at least stay for the grand finale."

Dib gave her an inquisitive look. "What 'grand finale'?"

She grinned menacingly. "You'll find out soon enough." Something hit them in the head and everything went black.

Zim's P.O.V.

Zim slowly opened his eyes, his head throbbing. His wrists and ankles were tied to a metal chair, as if he was in some cheesy horror movie. The tight ties were making his raw skin burn, and he might've gotten a concussion from the recent blow to his head. He had gotten beaten up so much by Tak in the past week it was embarrassing. He turned his head, and saw that Dib was still passed out next to him. "Dib stink!" he hissed. The human's eyes slowly opened and he moaned in pain. "Jeez. What happened?"

"Tak happened. Now help me figure out a way to get out of here! She mentioned a grand finale, and I'm pretty sure that doesn't include confetti and glitter."

"Right. Wait-confetti and glitter?"

"It's all I could think about at the moment. I've gotten about fifteen concussions in the past week. Cut me some slack."

"Technically that would be one huge concussion…"

"Will. You. Just. Shut. Up. And. Help. Me. Get. OUT OF HERE?!"

Dib chuckled. "Fine. It's simple. Use your PAK idiot. Aren't those things like batman utility belts for Irkens?"

Zim rolled his eyes. "Irken PAKs are much cooler and more useful then belts for utilities."

"Just use the damn laser already."

"HOW DID YOU KNOW ZIM HAD A LASER?!" he screamed, an arm extending from his PAK with a laser on the end.

"I saw the burn marks on your cage."

"Oh." He cut through the straps on his chair then cut through Dib's. "Getting out of the ship won't be easy."

"Noooo," Dib said sarcastically.

Zim rolled his eyes. "Come on, Dib-shit."

"Is that your new nickname for me?"

"It fits you."

"Whatever." They ran out of the room into the hallway. "If we can make it to the elevator, we can get to the docking bay and out of here." Dib said.

"And if we can't?"

"Then we're screwed."

"Sounds about right."

"Yep. Okay, the elevator should be at the end of the hallway…"

"Then let's go." Zim said impatiently. They went down multiple hallways, corridors, and rooms, when they finally saw the faint outline of the elevator doors. They opened, and someone walked out, followed by what seemed like hundreds of already bulky guys on steroids. Though there was something off about their movements… Zim froze in his tracks. "You still have your gun, right?"

"Tak took it while I was knocked out."

"We're screwed."

"Pretty much."

AAAANNNND THE END! CLIFFHANGER! YAY! Okay, this was so much fun to write. Well, I STILL need interwebs, but once I get that back, I'll post this! YAY! Oh and by the way, I'm making a Legend of Flora comic! I'm gonna post it on my DeviantArt, which is InvaderAna1 just to let you know. Anywhoo, REVIEW! GO INSANE! TURN INTO A CHICKEN! Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

HELLOOOOO! Another save me! Man, I'm spoiling you guys. But I haven't been typing enough chappies lately. I've been drawing. A lot. Meh, oh well. I haven't been in my imagination (insert SpongeBob here) enough lately XD I should, cuz reality SUCKS. XD okay, enough intro, to the story! (Was that Nicky0s quote? If so, oops.) This chapter will also have mild language.

Dib's P.O.V.

Dib couldn't move. He now understood what she meant by the 'grand finale', and Zim was right. It wasn't anything close to confetti and glitter. Tak had gotten an army of guys on major steroids, and they didn't even have a gun. Tak tapped her foot impatiently, as if she was waiting for someone that was late. He willed himself forward, with Zim following close behind him. When they got within earshot, Tak smiled and said, "You like my army? I made them myself. Robotic humans, built to be stronger, faster, and smarter. You might call them androids. They have minds of their own, but they're under my total control. I can turn them off as quickly as I turned them on after all. You might as well call it quits now. Oh, and human, I might let you and your family live if you join me and let the human race and Zim die. It's your choice." Dib was shocked by this. Could he really let Zim and the human race die? "The humans never believed you, in fact, they never liked you. Zim is your mortal enemy, so that can't be much of a sacrifice. If you join me, you could be the tallest. You are tall by Irken standards, and easily surpass the tallests' heights. You could be respected." She said, trying to convince him.

"Why would you offer this to me? I'm just another filthy human in your eyes, so why the sudden interest?" Dib wasn't sure how to respond to her sudden friendliness.

"No reason."

"No reason my ass. Tell me why."

"Fine. You know why I've always wanted _him _dead," she said, pointing at Zim, "but the reason why I want the Human race dead is so I can please the Tallests, and eventually overthrow them, becoming the ruler of Irk. It seems that the only way to achieve that is with you as my…" she paused, looking for the right word, "right hand man. You know more about the paranormal than anyone else in the human race. By the way, those 'paranormal investigators' you look up to are still looking for the real chickenfoot."

Dib scowled. "I told them he was fake!"

"They didn't believe you then."

Dib then leaned slightly towards Zim and whispered as nonchalantly as possible, "I'll come back for you." He then stepped forward and stood by Tak's side. "You're right. No one cares about me. So why should I care if they die or not?" he chocked out as casually as he could.

Tak smiled. "Take Zim away!" she barked at two androids. They nodded and dragged Zim away.

Zim's P.O.V.

Zim put on his best _you betrayed me _face as the guards dragged him away. At least the Dib-shit had a plan. Zim just hoped it wouldn't take long to carry it out. He had enough burns as is.

Dib's P.O.V.

Dib had a vague outline of a plan, but it was almost impossible. Step one was 'betray' Zim, but that was all he could think of at a moment's notice. Now he was walking with Tak to the warehouse where she kept thousands more of the androids. He guessed that eventually part of his plan was 'escape from bloodthirsty androids and a pissed off Tak' which the chances of succeeding were almost zero. He wished that he could summon the voot that he drove here and it could come crashing through the wall, but noooo. Apparently that's not how that works. He just hoped that what little of a plan he had would work.

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY I'm DOOOOOOOOOOONE TYYYYYYYYYYPING this CHAAAAAAAAAAPTER! XD I like Dib's nickname. And if anyone doesn't like that I'm suddenly cussing in my stories, keep it to yourself XD It's only going to be in this story though just to let you know. anyways REVIEW! Later.


End file.
